pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Three Stripes
Three Stripes is a sequel series to Pokemon: Exclusion Zone and the third series of Petrov's Long Journey franchise. This series will be aired on 22/07/2019. Episodes will air on every weekday. Summary of the Series After touching down on the airport of New James Airport, Petrov, the radioactive/nuclear specialist trainer, was looking forward to battling the most skilled trainers and winning the region's league. While Vanessa and Clark, the siblings, had begun their journey to become a pokemon expert. Along the way, they both meet each other by accident. For now, the three teamed up to travel around the region to battle, explore, discover, and make new friends Episodes Season 01 * Episode 01 - Landing to the new * Episode 02 - Starting Point * Episode 03 - Getting to know the region * Episode 04 - First Gym Battle * Episode 05 - Getting to know each other * Episode 06 - Forming the Little League * Episode 07 - Sibling's first catch * Episode 08 - Blue Skies * Episode 09 - Helm's Rage * Episode 10 - Great, Great Jam * Episode 11 - Beam * Episode 12 - Ion's blast * Episode 13 - Fright * Episode 14 - Unity * Episode 15 - Alapacan Pass * Episode 16 - White lines * Episode 17 - Bloom on the Grasslands * Episode 18 - Dosserchimt on the go! * Episode 20 - Vannessa's rematch * Episode 21 - Great Lakes view * Episode 22 - Meeting Jenny's family * Episode 23 - Beginning of the Siege (Siege of Edgar part 01) * Episode 24 - Under Noise and Silence (Siege of Edgar part 02) * Episode 25 - Isolation and Insanity (Siege of Egar part 03) * Episode 26 - Lift the Siege (Siege of Edgar final part) * Episode 27 - Resting on... * Episode 28 - Continuing our journey * Episode 29 - Green Earnings Season 02 * Under planning Characters Main Protagonists * Petrov * Clark * Vannessa Supporting Protagonists * Professor Clark * Anne * Eiji * Hatch * Leon * Emmanuel Rivals Petrov's Rivals * Elliot * Ben * Oliver * Arthur * Old Chap * Brooklyn * Igor Clarks's Rivals * Carter * Janet * Jacket * Fritz * Gildor Vannessa's Rivals * Amy * Eve * Janet * Ella * Tane * Delphine * Aimée * Tanner Antagonists Teams * Team Cactus ** High Officials *** Jason - Leader *** Kyro - Co-leader *** Thomas - Leader of Elite #56 *** Otto - Lead Scientist ** Grunts ** Aligned Gang Member * K1933 * Gang of 5 ** Damion - Leader ** Cal ** Philip ** Grosvenor ** Evan * Jumhoryat Underground Group * Exiled Team Rocket ** Gyro - Grunt Leader ** Aidan ** Jordan * Dissidents from Team Flare ** Sean ** Remington - Leader ** Daniel ** Jason * Dissidents from Team Plasma * Dissidents from Team Galactic * Downtown Gangs Category:Series Category:Fanon Series